the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Celtic Pantheon
The Celtic Pantheon of Pagan Gods is one of the largest and most popular Pantheons of the West. Originally ruling over mainland Europe during the late Bronze age, alongside the Germanic Pantheon, the Celtic Pantheon was pushed aside by the conquests of the rising Roman Empire (and their attending Roman Pantheon). Despite this, the Celtic Pantheon fought back against the Roman Pantheon and, following the invasion of the Angles, Saxons and Normans, finally achieved victory. Of course, it wasn't long after their return to power that the Celtic Pantheon found itself once again at odds with a foreign foe, and this time, it proved their downfall... the Order of Priests. The rise of Christianity, both on the mainland but especially in the British Isles, finally pushed the Celtic gods from mainsquare of the public mind. They still existed of course, but now were reduced to bogeymen and beings who hid deep within the thick, green wood of the land. The Priest Adepts were systematic and organized in their conversion of the pagan peoples and in time the whole of Britain was cloaked in churches, chapels, and cathedrals. Of course, it is ironic that today it is Christianity which is on the wane in the United Kingdom. The Priests increasingly find themselves displaced by the growing Order of Skeptics, who now dominate public thought and opinion, and the Priests are sitting on the public sidelines right next to their ancient nemesis the Celtic Pantheon. Will the two forces make peace after centuries of cold conflict or will they slowly fade away together into the dust of history? http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/celtic-mythology.php Facts: -The Celtic Pantheon was particularly renowned for its artists, dancers, and poets. Because of their strong creative flare, the Celtic gods were very close to the Fey. -The Celtic Pantheon had battled an ancient foe ages before the arrival of either Rome or the Order of Priests. Called the Femori, these mysterious creatures were said to live under the sea and would come up unto land once every few generations to pillage, devour and conquer. The early Priests figured them to be a type of monstrous Fey, but it is now believed that the Femori are a special type of Primordial Spawn native to the lands of the United Kingdom. -The Femori were defeated long ago in a titanic battle that raged across the lands of Britania. They have not been seen in large numbers since then, although Pagan Adepts who worship the Celtic Pantheon make sure to keep a close eye on the shorelines of Western Europe. -The head of the Pantheon is supposed to be Dagda or O'Dagda, although he is also a Holy Name employed by the Order of Infinity. -The Celtic and Germanic Pantheons were both friends and rivals to one another. While they would frequently make war on each other, they would also work together against common enemies. Pagan Adepts who worship either Pantheon will find a warm welcom among the other Pantheon as well. -Morrigan, the ancient Celtic goddess of war, has a strong following among the Order of Pagans in the UK. This movement believes that it is their destiny to one day rise up and drive off the Christian oppressors and return their homeland to its rightful pagan heritage. These nationalistic Pagans haven't gained the power and resources to fully take on the 'Christian' Adepts (especially the entrenched Order of Priests) but they have a large voice within the Pagan Order. -This Pantheon had an elite priesthood among itself known as the Druids (not to be confused with the Order of Damned who borrowed the name). The Druids were formidable Magick-users who could divine the future, call upon the elements, curse their foes, and look to the Fey for alliances. But the Druids were slowly but surely beaten out by the far more organized Order of Priests who offered the native peoples modern art, culture, education and intellectual certainty. -The Druids persist into modern times, but they lack the power and austere renown of their former heydays. Video: Category:Pagan Category:Celtic Category:Lords Of The Congregation Category:Fenian Brotherhood Category:Druid